Я жду среди кулис
Я жду среди кулис (англ. Waiting In the Wings, правильный перевод на русский — Жду своего часа) — песня из четырнадцатого эпизода второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история («Рапунцель и Великое дерево»). Исполняется Кассандрой после её ссоры с Рапунцель из-за отношения подруг к Адире. В первом эпизоде третьего сезона («Возвращение Рапунцель») в сцене с воспоминаниями Кассандры о событиях за волшебной дверью в Доме вчерашнего завтра и рассказе про её мать звучит сокращенная версия данной песни (реприза). Текст Полная версия Русскоязычная версия = Все должны мы в жизнь роль играть Тем кто стал звездой статисты будут мешать Знаю, рождена для славы Но мои пропустят главы книг А я всё ожидаю Если есть таланты и мечта На успех надеяться ты хочешь всегда Я лечу с горящим сердцем С верой получить от жизни приз Но остаюсь среди кулис Вступления жду, но про меня забыли Мою игру прекрасную забыли Звезда всегда взлетает ввысь Пока я жду среди кулис Упрямо продолжаю ждать Настал момент, отводишь взгляд и опять Жизнь проходит мимо боли В сердце своём смело улыбнись Через боль Улыбнись Но Не знаю слёз Я жажду быть на сцене Что не сбылось Станем моим на сцене Не будет слёз Молчанья звон, А мне всё ждать среди кулис… |-| Оригинальная версия = Guess, we all are born with parts to play Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way I know I was meant for glory But that’s never what my story brings And yet I keep on waiting When you have the passion and the drive You expect your moment center stage to arrive I show up with heart a blazing Ready to achieve amazing things But I’m left waiting in the wings I hear my cue And yet I’m kept there waiting Know what to do And still I stand there waiting It’s always someone else who sings While I’m left waiting in the wings And so I keep on keeping on My chances come and then I blink and they’re gone Always overlooked unfairly While pretending that it barely stings But it stings Yes, it stings And I’ll shed no tears I’ll only keep on waiting If no-one cheers Well, I can keep on waiting Who cares how loud The silences rings You’ll find me waiting in the wings… Реприза Перевод на русский язык = Маленькая Кассандра: Все мы должны своё место знать И выполнять свой долг с улыбкой на лице. Мама знает, как сильно я люблю её, Но она всегда занята Так что я буду ждать часа своего. Кассандра: Я так жаждала И я всё ожидаю… Один взгляд, одно касание И я продолжаю ждать… Вместе: И когда ожидание пришло, оно пришло со струнами Кассандра: А я всё должна ждать часа своего… |-| Оригинальная версия = Маленькая Кассандра: Guess by now I ought to know my place Do your humble duty with a smile on your face Mother knows how much I love her But she’s always doing other things So I’ll keep waiting in the wings Кассандра: I craved so much And yet I kept on waiting One glance, one touch And I just kept on waiting Вместе: And when it came, it came with strings Кассандра: So I kept waiting in the wings Галерея Waiting In The Wings l Season 3 Reprise l Cassandra and Baby Cassandra's Song|Реприза (английский язык) Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»